<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Assorted Tumblr Drabbles by Mayblume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743361">Assorted Tumblr Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayblume/pseuds/Mayblume'>Mayblume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Canon Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayblume/pseuds/Mayblume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of short ficlets I wrote for a few prompts on tumblr. </p><p>Chapter 1: Canon Divergence. Based on thatshipcat's prompt: "Kakuzu is a mercenary working for Yugakure that has made Hidan—and other shinobi—redundant."</p><p>Chapter 2: Canon Universe. Based on akatzombie's prompt: "A shy kiss"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Violent Delights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A huge thank you to the amazing @shipcat for this brilliant prompt!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blade is pressed deep into his skin with the full weight of a purpose lost, his body pressed deep into the mattress with the full weight of a boy burned.</p><p>It was rare these days for Kakuzu to let his guard down enough for other shinobi to sneak up on him, but when he was around Hidan, it seemed to happen without his approval, let alone his participation. A cool touch of pale fingers on his heated skin, a hot puff of air against his loose hair, and the walls inside his chest just – crumbled. It took hours rebuilding them.</p><p>So maybe he could forgive himself for not noticing the boy or his blade until it was too late, for waking up to the whisper of a knife against his throat.</p><p>When he opens his eyes, he is met with violent ones that bore into his very core.  </p><p>Hidan sitting on top of him – it is not an unusual sight. Or at least it didn’t use to be. But when the work delegated to Kakuzu grew, so did the distance between them, body and heart alike.</p><p>“You shouldn’t have.” The words cut through the silence and his thoughts.</p><p>Hidan’s voice is trembling, yet the blade lies perfectly still, pressed against his carotid artery. The exact same place he favored with his lips, Kakuzu notes.</p><p>“How could I have not?” he replies. “You know my greed.”</p><p>Those violet eyes, those eyes that followed him into his dreams and will now follow him into his death, shine bright in the dark room. Kakuzu can barely make out Hidan’s features in the darkness that covers them like a veil, but he feels warm, wet tears fall onto his face.</p><p>“I hoped you wouldn’t.” The knife presses deeper, deeper. “Now all that’s left for us is death.”</p><p>Well, what has he been expecting? After all, these violent delights always come with violent ends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love this premise, but there is no way it doesn't end in tragedy considering what Hidan did to his village when they put him out of his job.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A shy kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The kiss is as soft as the sunlight falling on his hair, and just as difficult to catch.</p><p>Walking behind Hidan is unusual for Kakuzu. On a normal day, he would take the lead, steadily decimating the distance between them and their next target with big, confident strides while Hidan fell back and caught up with him as he pleased.</p><p>But today, the sun is shining bright and the strands of Hidan’s hair keep mingling with warm beams of light in a way that seize all of Kakuzu’s five hearts at first glance. He is – mesmerized. So when Hidan stops dead in his tracks to complain about something, as he is wont to do, Kakuzu pulls his mask down and carefully places a secret kiss on top of his head.</p><p>The hair is soft, incredibly soft beneath his lips. It takes all his strength to pull away again, but he does, lightning-fast. In less than a second, the rough material of his mask replaces the subtle warmth of Hidan’s skin against his lips, the clean smell of his hair.</p><p>The brief moment of physical and emotional exposure has introduced uncertainty into his mind and he is already scolding himself for his lack of self-restraint. Kakuzu always prided himself on being difficult to trap, yet his idiotic partner has ensnared him without even trying.</p><p>Hidan interrupts his tirade, raising his hand to the spot on his head where only moments ago Kakuzu placed a shy kiss.  </p><p>“Oi Kakuzu, is there something on the back of my head?”</p><p>“Probably a bug that confused you with a flower, considering how you are planted to the ground and refuse to keep moving,” Kakuzu grumbles and shoulders past his partner, denying himself another moment of weakness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! </p><p>Please go and check out <a href="https://gladyzzia.tumblr.com/post/190592287094/i-know-its-very-ooc-for-them-but-sometimes-i-just">the amazing art</a> the insanely talented Lizz drew for this lil drabble &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>